The hardest part
by Saya18
Summary: Naruto no creía en el destino, pero en ese momento él debía de admitir que si había acabado en el pasado, probablemente había sido con un poco de ayuda. TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no creía en el destino, pero en ese momento él debía de admitir que si había acabado en el pasado probablemente había sido con un poco de ayuda.

| TRADUCCION |

Esta historia no me pertenece, está escrita por JanieP, quien amablemente me dejó traducirla. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.

s/7436692/1/The-Hardest-Part

También está traducido al alemán, así como curiosidad.

.de/s/4ec972c60000ff9e0660a029

Traduciré también sus comentarios y le traduciré los reviews respecto a la historia que pongáis.

***

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, aquí estamos, mi primer fanfiction en fanfictionnet :D *emocionada* Lo sé, todo el mundo está emocionado también.

Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, pero si asi fuera, si Kishimoto leyera UN solo mensaje que le he mandado, el manga terminaría con NaruSasu y con mucho drama xD

Eh, avisos… de momento ninguno, después… jeje

Sin más demora, ¡disfruten de la historia! :3

.

Naruto no creía en el destino.

Él no creía que todo lo que él había hecho y todo lo que haría estuviera manejado por una invisible, caprichosa fuerza; le molestaba pensar que el camino por el que andaba fuera el camino por el por el que tenía que andar y no por el que había elegido. Y si iba más allá, cuando él pensaba en Sasuke y en sí mismo, y por todo lo que ambos habían pasado, él rechazaba aceptar que todo estuviera destinado. Si fuera así, todo sería inútil, todo lo que había hecho y por todo lo que luchó tan desesperadamente valdría tanto como un pequeño grano que cae por un reloj de arena.

A pesar de todo, esos pensamientos siempre debían estar preparados para una dura batalla: la duda que a veces se levantaba en su corazón - algo que raramente sentía, y cuando esto ocurría, se forzaba a sí mismo a regresarlos al lugar de por donde vinieron.

Sin embargo, en este momento, mientras jugaba con un pergamino de mediano tamaño que sostenía entre las manos, limpiando las últimas motas de polvo y dejando al descubierto un colorido forro que lo rodeaba, empezaba a sentir eso que él odiaba sentir: esa duda aumentando en su corazón, como si fuera una mordedura de un insecto venenoso.

Había encontrado ese pergamino en una choza unos pocos kilómetros más allá de la todavía dañada Konoha; en realidad él la había encontrado por pura casualidad, cuando había estado caminando para aclarar su cabeza de todos los pensamientos que le molestaban. No había podido resistirlo, había cedido a su curiosidad y había tenido que mirar dentro. A primera vista, había pensado que sólo se trataba de una pequeña cabaña abandonada, pero cuando había mirado más de cerca, algunas cosas hicieron que su corazón parara de latir.

Junto a la puerta había un armario abierto con una blanca capa con llamas, una colección de kunai de sellado alineados en la pared, una pequeña y desordenada cama en el centro y justo al lado una mesilla de noche con una fotografía de las dos personas por las que haría cualquier cosa por ver otra vez.

Estar en la casa que hace tiempo fuera de sus padres hizo que sus sentimientos volvieran y se multiplicaran, hasta tal punto que podría haber jurado que se le había salido el corazón del pecho, simplemente porque su jaula mortal no tenía suficiente espacio para asimilar toda la felicidad que sentía.

A pesar de que el interior de la pequeña cabaña estuviera cubierta de polvo y suciedad, a pesar de que el aire que respiraba fuera húmedo y rancio, e incluso aunque nadie se hubiera preocupado por ella en los pasados dieciséis años, Naruto pudo sentir la presencia de su padre y de su madre aquí: los vio pasar en los momentos relajados, los vio en los malos tiempos, los vio en los momentos desesperados y aun con todo felices de la noche de su nacimiento. Sintió que algo le ahogaba, haciendo sentir su garganta estrecha y su corazón lleno de pesar y pérdida.

No hubiera habido manera de que se pudiera evitar que explorara la habitación: dejó que su mano se deslizara por las superficies polvorientas, hurgó en las estanterías y armarios; encontrando lo que ellos habían dejado, recuperando cosas del pasado que él probablemente hubiera vivido y amado. Le llenó una felicidad agridulce, y el tiempo se le pasó volando. Él sentía más que nunca que era parte de una familia, había encontrado algo que podía llamar suyo, algo que había pensado que se había perdido antes de que él existiera.

Y entonces había encontrado el pergamino.

El mismo pergamino que sostenía ahora. Se preguntó por qué había tomado ese pergamino en particular y no cualquier otro de los muchos, pero muchos más de los que allí había. ¿Tal vez porque le había gustado el color? ¿Tal vez porque era lo suficientemente grande para contener información relevante, pero no tanto como para confundirle?

¿Por qué había tomado el pergamino? ¿Por qué había dejado la fotografía de sus padres de nuevo donde estaba, por qué había cogido un pergamino de ninjutsu con todas las cosas que podía haber tomado? ¿Por qué había dejado la casa cómo estaba, por qué no lo limpiaba y la convertía en una pequeña y agradable casa para vivir?

¿Por qué había tomado el pergamino?

Con el tiempo, Naruto encontraría la respuesta.

En ese momento, él se preguntaba si había sido el destino.

"Bueno, digamos que tal vez mi padre querría que yo aprendiera algún jutsu impresionante", Naruto se había colocado delante de Tsunade, que le miraba-con toda razón-con fastidio, porque no sólo le impedía trabajar, sino que encima le estaba atacando a los nervios. "Y, digamos que, si él hubiera dejado algo para mí, ¿qué sería?"

"¿Aparte de un poco de inteligencia?", cortó ella, volviendo la mirada de nuevo a los documentos que ella había estado mirando cuando escuchaba al joven shinobi, "Probablemente nada. Tu padre pensaba que le vería crecer, así que dudo que guardara alguna cosa en una caja de zapatos que pusiera 'Para Naruto, porque estoy muerto', o algo así."

Él le hizo un mohín y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. "¡No subestimes a mi padre!", se defendió, "Apuesto a que era más listo que nadie, así que estaba listo para todo. Sino, mira el Rasengan."

Tsunade frunció el ceño, un pequeño signo de la furia que crecía dentro de ella, "Si quitamos que no había podido terminarlo porque, Naruto, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, él murió muy joven. Lo que a lo mejor te pasa a ti también si me continuas molestando."

"¡Te equivocas!", acusó enfadado, apuntándola con el dedo, "El sabía que no podría terminar el Rasengan, porque le faltaba chakra y eso, y él sabía que si yo tenía al Kyuubi entonces yo-"

"¡Naruto!", intentó interrumpirle, sin éxito.

"¡No me interrumpas! Y mira, mira lo que hice. ¡Sí! ¡Dilo! ¡Diiii~lo! ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que hice?"

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Lo terminaste."

Naruto estaba orgulloso. "¡Lo terminé! Sí, no me mires como si solo yo te sacara de quicio, mujer."

La Hokage apretó los dedos alrededor de su lápiz, se podía notar claramente que estaba tratando de evitar matar al rubio. "Naruto, ¿cuál es el punto de tu visita?"

"¡Quiero saber si él podría haber dejado alguna información para mí!"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Apenas conocía a tu padre. Pregunta a Kakashi. Él sabrá más y tiene la paciencia suficiente como para aguantarte, así que ahora déjame sola, que tengo trabajo que hacer."

"Como sea", murmuró, "No has sido de ninguna ayuda, baa-chan."

"Adiós, Naruto."

Mientras murmuraba maldiciones, Naruto salió de la tienda de la Godaime y metió las manos en los bolsillos. No hay que decir que él ya había abierto el pergamino, y con el poco conocimiento de ninjutsu que había conseguido mantener dentro de su cabeza, podía decir que el pergamino contenía un jutsu espacio-temporal. Naruto sabía que su padre había sido famoso por ese tipo de jutsu, pero él no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con el pergamino. No era del tipo de persona que se sentaba y estudiaba un pergamino, e incluso no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con todos los signos e instrucciones que había leído hasta el momento. Toda la información que había obtenido hasta el momento era que su padre tenía la letra más femenina y ordenada que había visto nunca, y eso le molestaba. Podía haberse dado el caso-ojalá pudiera saberlo, pero estaba convencido-de que su padre hubiera pedido a su madre que lo escribiera.

La estructura del jutsu le parecía bastante fácil: formaba los sellos jabalí, serpiente, rata y caballo, y después canalizaba su chakra hacía el sello del kunai. Pero a partir de ahí era cuando el pergamino dejaba de tener sentido. Naruto se preguntaba qué clase de jutsu sería; estaba seguro que no era el famoso Hiraishin, porque él no había necesitado sellos para ello. Además, estaba el hecho de que ponía _concentra tu memoria y el chacra en el sello._ ¿Memoria? Tal vez estaba equivocado y era un genjutsu o algo parecido. Viendo la explicación, parecía más plausible que su teoría del espacio-tiempo. ¿Y si era un jutsu que manipulaba, confundiendo al enemigo con alguna ilusión o algo parecido?

"Argh, ¡esto apesta! ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Quiero saber qué tipo de jutsu es!". Naruto se revolvió su pelo, enfadado, molesto por todas las preguntas que tenía en su mente.

En vez de hablar con Kakashi como Tsunade le había sugerido, fue recto hasta su propia tienda y buscó el pergamino de su mochila. Lo abrió, lo desenrolló en el suelo y se sentó. Devanándose los sesos, intentó entender qué estaba viendo, pero era como si estuviera leyendo en un idioma extranjero.

"Maldito seas, papá. ¿Por qué eras un maldito genio?",murmuró, y abrió aún más el pergamino. "Formar los sellos, canalizar chakra… tener el sello preparado… blablabla… , suspiró profundamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, "Sé por qué soy tan malo en ninjutsu."

Dos horas después de estar mirando el papel como un idiota, Naruto decidió pedir ayuda. Enrolló el pergamino y se dirigió a la tienda de Iruka.

"¿Iruka-sensei?", preguntó mientras entraba, "¿Es un mal momento?"

El chunnin se volvió a su antiguo estudiante y le sonrió cálidamente, "Oh, Naruto, no, ¡en absoluto, entra!"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y decidió no comentarle sobre el tema. "Escucha, encontré este pergamino el otro día y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme."

Iruka frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el pergamino de su mano. "¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Kakashi-san? Yo no soy tan eficiente con el ninjutsu como lo es él."

"Sí, sí, pero sentí que tenía que preguntarte a ti primero."

Sintiéndose orgulloso y feliz por esas palabras, Iruka agarró el pergamino, se acercó a la mesa y lo abrió. Después de echarle un vistazo a los símbolos y al texto por unos minutos, sus ojos se entrecerraron y miraron a Naruto con algunos matices oscuros. "Naruto, ¿dónde encontraste esto?"

El adolescente de repente se sintió nervioso bajo la forma en el que le miraba su antiguo sensei. "Eh, esto... en una… especie de… ¿choza? ¿En algún lugar… afuera?"

Iruka le miró por unos momentos con sospecha. "Esta es claramente la letra del Yondaime."

Su padre escribía como una chica.

"¿S-Sí?"

"Lo más que te puedo decir es que es un jutsu espacio-temporal inacabado. No es de extrañar que tengas problemas con él. El Yondaime era un genio cuando se trataba de desarrollar ninjutsu, y si él no pudo terminarlo, está claro que es un jutsu difícil de aprender."

"Sí, cuéntame algo que no sepa", murmuró Naruto, recordando todo el trabajo y tiempo que le costó perfeccionar el Rasengan, "Ne, sensei, ¿qué clase de jutsu espacio-temporal es?"

Iruka enrolló el pergamino y lo cerró antes de devolvérselo a Naruto. "No importa, Naruto, está inacabado. Eso lo hace peligroso de usar, no puede saberse hasta que se hace. Mejor será que lo devuelvas donde lo encontraste."

Naruto se preguntó si Iruka le creía tan estúpido como para creer que le había escuchado. Él actuó como si estuviera decepcionado y permitió que su cabeza bajara un poco. "Oh. De acuerdo."

Iruka agitó su cabello. "Hey, no estés triste-ya eres muy fuerte, no necesitas ningún jutsu que el Yondaime escribiera en un pergamino."

"Sí. Gracias, sensei.", dijo, "Ya nos vemos."

"Nos vemos, Naruto."

Así que Naruto regresó a la cabaña, se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer el pergamino por enésima vez. Algo le decía que él iba a entender en qué consistía ese jutsu, que podía hacerlo, como cuando había completado el Rasengan.

Averiguaría que tenía que hacer, no importaba cómo.

"Muy bien", Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara, "¿Estáis todos preparados para la misión?"

Sakura asintió mientras sonreía, Sai miraba como siempre lo hacía (indiferente) y ahora esperaban que Naruto levantara sus brazos al aire y gritara un motivador "¡Yasha!", pero no tenía energía para eso. Toda su energía la había usado la noche anterior para aprender ese estúpido jutsu espacio-temporal. La única cosa buena que había sacado era que había dormido en una cama de verdad en vez de un estúpido saco de dormir. Una segunda cosa buena es que al menos había memorizado todo lo que necesitaba para el jutsu. Quería practicar después de la misión, así que había cogido un kunai sellado también, dado que necesitaba una de las armas especiales que su padre había creado. El único problema era su falta de sueño, sentía que podía tumbarse en el suelo y dormir por años.

"¿Naruto? ¿Te encuentras bien?", Sakura le preguntó con genuina preocupación en su voz mientras se dirigía hacia él, "Te ves muy pálido."

"Eh...Creo que desayuné una taza de ramen que estaba caducada... ", lo que no era una mentira, se había quedado dormido y en su hambrienta desesperación se había tomado una taza de ramen que había en una de las estanterías de la choza. Y después de todo eran dieciséis años.

"¡Bueno, vamos a salir!"

Por fuera, probablemente Naruto pareciera que estaba realmente concentrado en tener una misión sin problemas. Por dentro, sin embargo, estaba procesando toda la información que había memorizado del pergamino. Esto le acercaba a la locura de una manera que no podía imaginar - había pasado toda la noche lanzando kunais sellados y formando sellos que, en primer lugar, no debería poder hacer.

En algún momento se había preguntado por qué estaba tan ansioso por aprender el jutsu. A veces había deseado ser más como Shikamaru para así poder dejarlo estar, pero él era pura determinación, y eso le empujaba a seguir hasta caer al suelo por el agotamiento.

"Bueno chicos, estamos en territorio enemigo", la voz de Kakashi era baja y grave, lo que alarmó a Naruto sobre la situación. Dejaron de saltar de rama en rama y todos bajaron para escuchar más órdenes del jounin peligris.

"Vamos a movernos en formación c", explicó, "Sai, tú te mantendrás en reserva. Naruto, recuerda no bajar tu guardia. Sakura, te necesitaremos para el golpe final."

Sakura y Sai hablaron como si tuvieran la misma boca. "Entendido."

Naruto, por otra parte, sólo contuvo un bostezo y asintió. No tenía humor para hacer la misión, todavía seguía obsesionado por el pergamino. Obsesión, esa era la palabra que había estado buscando - Dios, si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que se volvería un obsesionado del ninjutsu, se habría reído hasta morir.

El equipo se movió, y Naruto sin darse cuenta empezó a quedarse atrás. Sakura le miró por encima del hombro, regañándole con la mirada, pero él no se percató. La única parte de su cerebro que no estaba dormida estaba centrada en cómo realizar el jutsu que su padre había creado hacía años.

Y antes de darse cuenta, lo inevitable ocurrió: el enemigo les envolvió en una dura batalla, que en realidad había sido más una emboscada para el shinobi rubio, dado que había hecho lo que Kakashi le había ordenado que no hiciera: bajar la guardia.

Los enemigos les dispararon una lluvia de kunais, y Naruto trató de esquivar todos. Sin pensar, agarró uno de su portakunai alrededor de su muslo, sin percatarse de que el que había cogido era el sellado.

"¡Naruto, cuidado!", gritó Kakashi y el rubio se dio la vuelta, notando el peligro detrás de él. Sus instintos le golpearon y él automáticamente cambió al Modo Sennin, lo que le permitió salir sin daño alguno del jutsu Katon.

"Guau, ése estuvo cerca... ", murmuró para si mismo, y rápidamente saltó a otra rama para ver la situación. Cinco enemigos estaban luchando contra sus compañeros, y podía sentir otros cinco escondiéndose, lo que significaba diez contra cuatro. El rápidamente creó siete Kage Bunshin y les mandó encontrar a los escondidos; y mientras él contemplaba cambiar al modo de la bestia con colas cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien tratando de emboscarle para atacarle desde atrás, podía sentir el chacra del shinobi preparándose para atacar. Naruto se volvió e instintivamente cambió al manto de la bestia con colas.

Lanzó el kunai que sostenía en su mano y escuchó a Kakashi gritarle que se apartara de su camino: estaba preparado para atacarle con el Raikiri, pero Naruto no se movió. En vez de eso, observó como el kunai sellado volaba hacia el enemigo, y de repente tuvo la sensación de que sabía qué debía de hacer - sus manos empezaron a hacer los sellos jabalí, serpiente, rata, caballo, _mierda, eso era tigre, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? _- y canalizó su chacra en el kunai, con la imagen de la cara de su padre en su retina, imaginándole realizar el mismo jutsu.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió. De repente se vio en su subconsciente, sólo por un pequeño momento - ni siquiera un segundo- y vio al Kyuubi abrir sus ojos, claramente queriendo saber qué estaba haciendo su anfitrión en ese momento, y Naruto pudo jurar que le vio sonreír alegremente.

Al volver al mundo real, escuchó las voces distantes de sus compañeros de equipo gritando su nombre, y el mundo a su alrededor se desdibujó en una mezcla de colores; su cabeza se sentía divertida, sus latidos de su corazón le ensordecían y su cuerpo se sentía cómo si hubiera sido aplastado varias veces. Antes de poder hacer nada - gritar, moverse o pensar - la oscuridad se lo tragó por completo.

"Creo que está muerto, otou-san."

Se escuchaba el sonido del viento a través de las hojas. Conocía ese sonido, porque en verano se levantaba con ese sonido cada mañana. Ahora que lo pensaba, el viento se sentía muy bien en su rostro, cálido y suave, como una mano acariciando su mejilla.

"No lo creo. Si lo miras suficientemente cerca, sigue respirando. Simplemente está inconsciente."

"¡Mira! ¡Tiene un hitae-ate de Konoha!"

Por supuesto que tengo uno, pensó perezosamente intentando darse la vuelta, sin darse mucha cuenta de que no podía moverse bien. Ahora que se fijaba, su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera llena de ladrillos, y por no mencionar el resto de su cuerpo, que lo sentía mucho peor.

"Hn."

Una mano lo agarró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza para arriba, intensificando el dolor que sentía y llevándolo a un nivel completamente nuevo. Gimió y se obligó a abrir sus ojos. Sólo pudo ver una mancha de colores, pestañeó y los colores se aclararon hasta ver una cara sombría.

"Mira. Está despierto."

Quien quiera que fuera el que le había levantado le dejó caer de una manera no muy gentil. Naruto gimió de dolor y trató de levantarse con sus brazos. Sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza que le hacía parecer que le iba a estallar, y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez pudo ver el mundo a su alrededor más detalladamente.

Parpadeando para aclarar su vista, Naruto se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotando la zona dolorida. "Owww... owww, mierda. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Otou-san y yo volvíamos de entrenar. Te hemos encontrado tumbado aquí." La voz pertenecía claramente a un niño, y cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos vio a un pequeño chico agachado en el suelo delante de él, mirándole con curiosidad con sus grandes, oscuros ojos.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?", la voz grave, probablemente del padre del niño, le exigía respuesta con firmeza, y Naruto miró a su alrededor. Mirando hacia arriba, vio la cara sombría de antes, sólo que esta vez con su visión más aguda la veía más taciturna que antes.

"Um-" tragó, parecía que tenía la garganta llena de púas, su mente era como una hoja en blanco, su respuesta parecía algo fuera de lugar en ese momento.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedes hablar? ¡Te hice una pregunta!" gritó el hombre, y Naruto notó vagamente la mueca que hico el muchacho al escuchar la voz grave y áspera del mayor. "Mejor contesta", susurró lentamente, "A padre no le gusta repetirse."

"Itachi, cállate", espetó el hombre a su hijo, y finalmente las piezas encajaron en la adormecida mente de Naruto - _Itachi._

El nombre del chico... ¿es Itachi?

"¿Tu nombre... es Itachi?", murmuró, y se volvió hacia el niño. Su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la barbilla, su cara redonda tenía una piel sana y bonita. Debajo de sus oscuros ojos dos líneas moradas, y supo que la cara que estaba viendo era la misma que conocía de un hombre de unos treinta años, el que...

"Oh, mierda", se dio una bofetada en la cara cuando las piezas encajaron en una imagen, y esa imagen no le gustaba para nada. En resumen, era una catástrofe. Miró al hombre taciturno, y de repente supo que era el líder del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre que años atrás planificó el golpe de Konoha.

"Maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición."

Ahora, de una manera tan clara como el cristal, sabía qué clase de jutsu había logrado hacer. Ya sabía en lo que su padre había estado trabajando, pero que nunca había llegado a terminar. Todo tenía sentido ahora: eso de la memoria no se refería a crear una ilusión, sino crear un punto de referencia para teletransportarse.

Al pasado.

"¡Chico! ¡Contesta a mi pregunta!"

Naruto ignoró a Fugaku: tenía mayores problemas que un enojado Uchiha con una crisis de mediana edad. Había aterrizado en el maldito pasado - y viendo a Itachi, que no tendría más de cuatro o cinco años - lo había hecho dieciséis o diecisiete años atrás. Y cuando más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de cómo estaba en problemas, cubierto de mierda hasta arriba.

_Maldición._ Y esa era una buena palabra para describir su situación.

.

.

Ah, el primer capítulo termina aquí - Lo sé, fue un poco corto, ¿no? Bueno, ¿os gustó? ¿lo odiáis? Tal vez deberíais contármelo... :3 Review!

***

Yo también agradeceré los comentarios con respecto a la narración. He intentado hacerlo lo más fiel posible, y eso me ha dado algún que otro dolor de cabeza. "Thinking hard" no podía ponerlo como "pensando fuerte", así que lo cambié por devanándose los sesos. Puede que haya algo un poco desarmado, y es por eso. Avisadme si notáis algo, por favor :D


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! He tenido unas semanas moviditas con la uni, ¡pero aquí está! ¡El segundo capítulo!

*

*

¡Hola chicos! :)

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y hecho review! :3 ¡Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado el primer capítulo!  
Bueno, aquí el siguiente, espero que os guste~

* * *

Naruto, bastante sorprendido, de repente entendió por qué Itachi había aceptado (¿o aceptará? Tenía que cambiar su manera de pensar respecto al tiempo) la orden de matar a su clan - Uchiha Fugaku era un maldito grano en el culo.

"¿Uzumaki, huh? Creo que me estás sobrestimando, chico. El clan Uzumaki está extinto" gruñó el líder del clan Uchiha, colocándose delante de él con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y ojos fríos como el hielo, y su boca se curvó hacía abajo haciendo una mueca severa.  
Fugaku no había perdido el tiempo, en cuanto Naruto había logrado mantenerse en pie le había atado las manos detrás de la espalda, tapado los ojos y arrastrado a alguna parte. Cuando había podido volver a ver, Naruto estaba en una habitación con una mesa y dos sillas y una ventana tapada, haciendo el aire maloliente y rancio.

No hay que decir que el obediente oficial de policía había hecho llamar al Hokage. Aunque a Naruto no le disgustaba eso, más bien lo contrario. Estaba seguro de que Minato le creería, haría que Fugaku le dejara y podría explicárselo todo a su padre. Bueno, realmente no todo - probablemente debería cerrar la boca en lo relativo a su futuro y huérfano hijo.

El repitió su historia -que en realidad no era una mentira- por enésima vez. "Te lo estoy diciendo, mis padres murieron poco después de mi nacimiento, ¡este es el nombre que me dieron!", apretó los dientes, sintiendo que su paciencia se escurría como la arena entre sus dedos, "¡No sé quiénes eran!"

"Te estás repitiendo, y te lo digo de nuevo: no creo en tus ridículas mentiras", gruñó Fugaku, "El Hokage se ocupará de usted - para mí, tú pareces más un espía que un shinobi huérfano. No te he visto por la aldea antes, así que probablemente no seas de Konoha. Así que dime, ¿quién te ha mandado?"

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Estás loco?", espetó Naruto, luchando fieramente contra las ataduras que le ataban a la silla, haciendo balancearla hacia delante y atrás, "¿Un espía? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Yo gané este hitai-ate! ¡No soy un mentiroso, maldita sea!"

"Ya lo veremos"

Fugaku gruñó cuando llamaron a la puerta. Naruto sabía quién sería y empezó a ponerse nervioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la habitación con el Uchiha, pero después de discutir con el hombre lo que le habían parecido horas, se preguntaba por qué no se sentía aliviado por verse a solas con su padre.

"Sí"

La puerta se abrió y, para la decepción de Naruto, no era el Hokage quien había entrado, sino un jounin que no conocía. Tenía el pelo castaño hasta la altura de la barbilla y su hitae-ate cuidadosamente atado a la frente. Tenía un poco de barba por sus mejillas y sus ojos azules brillaban maliciosamente, como si pensara que era divertido que el oh-grande-y-poderoso Uchiha Fugaku hiciera tanto escándalo por un shinobi adolescente.

Se inclinó brevemente. "Uchiha-san, estoy aquí para escoltar al prisionero a la torre Hokage."

Fugaku no estaba muy contento con eso. "¿Dónde está Hokage-sama?"

El jounin no perdió la compostura bajo su mirada glacial, "Tiene una importante reunión que no puede abandonar. Él me pidió que le llevara al chico."

El policía no estaba muy feliz con las noticias, pero asintió al jounin. "Por mí está bien. Sólo asegúrate que no escape."

"Por supuesto."

El jounin se acercó a él y le agarró de un brazo y tiró, manteniéndole cerca, sin decirle nada. En realidad, estaba ignorándole completamente. No dejaron el edificio, sólo salieron de la habitación y anduvieron unos pocos pasos en el pasillo.

"Bueno, hora de irse." El jounin formo un sello con su mano derecha y ambos desaparecieron. Mientras Naruto sentía que se había subido a una montaña rusa, iban materializándose en el despacho del Hokage - que lucía completamente diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

En vez de los cientos y cientos de estanterías de la oficina de Tsunade, las paredes estaban llenas de pergaminos, sellos, imágenes y fotografías. Había una estantería con objetos decorativos, más sellos y más pergaminos y otra con carpetas y cajas. El escritorio estaba ordenado y limpio, la chaqueta de Hokage que su padre solía llevar en sus horas de trabajo estaba colgada en la silla de cuero.  
Había una pequeña cocina en una de las esquinas de la oficina; las ventanas estaban abiertas, permitiendo que el aire cálido y los ruidos de la ciudad entraran en la habitación. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había una radio encendida.

"Entonces... ¿Has dicho que tu nombre es Uzumaki?", preguntó el jounin, y empezó a dar vueltas por la oficina; se acercó a la cocina, tomó la cafetera que estaba al fuego y se sirvió una taza.

Naruto, pensando que este hombre era más majo que Fugaku, asintió educadamente. "Sí. Uzumaki Naruto, aunque parece que eso es un problema."

"Más o menos", el jounin asintió y señaló la cafetera antes de sonreír, "¿café?"

"Eh... no, gracias" contestó con voz tranquila. ¿El jounin tenía permiso para servirse el café? Su padre debía ser un Hokage de mentalidad muy abierta si prestaba su cocina y demás.

"Está bien. ¿Otra cosa, quizá? ¿Agua? ¿Cola?", dijo, abriendo el frigorífico y metiendo la cabeza en su interior, "Ah, perdón, olvida la cola. Aunque hay cerveza."

Naruto pestañeó. Su confusión era visible en su cara e hizo que estrechara los ojos. "No quiero ser grosero pero... ¿tienes permiso para hacer eso?"

El jounin miró a su alrededor y derramó un poco de café en el suelo. "¿Qué yo... ? ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado... " él sonrió y de repente una nube apareció de su cuerpo. El jounin cambió a un hombre de veintitantos que se parecía a Namikaze Minato.

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco.

"A veces olvido deshacer el henge", dijo Minato, y se rascó la nuca con vergüenza, "Perdona. Soy Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. Supongo que ahora tendrás una mala impresión de mí, dado que he mentido a Uchiha, pero no es que no confíe en el, de verdad. Creo que no te importará que le gaste una pequeña broma a esa tiesa princesa Uchiha... jeje"

"D-De acuerdo... ", dijo Naruto sin poder dejar de mirar a su padre. Se veía bastante diferente al Minato que había conocido en su subconsciente. Tenía la impresión de que era más joven, pero había algo... en sus ojos. Sus ojos eran más brillantes, más llenos de energía. Y yendo más lejos, se dio cuenta que no había arrepentimiento alguno.

Minato rápidamente alejó a Naruto de sus pensamientos. "Bueno, ¿dónde estaba? Sí, yo... oh, déjame que te desate primero." Sonrió y se acercó a su futuro hijo. Le quitó las cuerdas y le ofreció asiento en el despacho. "Así mejor, creo yo."

Naruto, sin embargo, no quería perder tiempo. "Eh, Mina-, digo, esto, Hokage-sama, tengo algo que..."

Con una gran sonrisa, el mayor se sentó en el otro lado y le cortó, "Entonces te las has arreglado para completar mi jutsu espacio-temporal."

Naruto sintió que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. "Tú... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo... cómo sabes... ?"

Minato continuó sin dejar de sonreír, "Primero, yo nunca te había visto por aquí, pero tienes un hitae-ate de Konoha de color negro en vez del azul militar, lo que significa que habrías robado el metal y lo habrías cosido, pero me parece demasiado profesional, así que supongo que realmente es tuyo, lo que te haría realmente ninja de esta aldea. Segundo, eres demasiado mayor para haber sido nombrado chunnin por mí, y también dudo que haya sido designado por Sandaime-sama... Porque tienes el rango chunnin, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, realmente... "

Minato agitó la mano, restándole importancia. "No importa. ¿Por dónde iba? Bueno, si estuvieras en medio de una multitud, recordaría ese pelo y esas extrañas marcas. Y tercero, puedo sentir tu chacra, no se ondulaba cuando hablabas, lo que significa que no estabas mintiendo. Además, tienes chacra de viento, y los únicos usuarios de chacra de viento en la aldea somos Sarutobi Asuma y yo." Se veía que estaba orgulloso de eso. Continuó, "Bueno, y no creo que realmente lograras colarte en la aldea, robarA un hitae-ate y un conjunto de armas, y de alguna manera, encontraras el pergamino donde escribí el jutsu espacio-temporal y lo terminaras."

Naruto se encontraba pasmado por las palabras del Hokage. De hecho, empezaba a dudar de sus habilidades como shinobi. Su padre, que tenía, ¿cuánto? ¿cinco, seis años más?, se había dado cuenta de todo en menos de diez minutos.

"¿Me tomo tu silencio como un sí?"

El guiño fue todo lo que pudo manejar. De repente sintió ridículo por toda la admiración que sintió por su padre, más de la que había sentido nunca antes en su vida.

"Bueno", Minato removió el café con la cuchara y elevó su taza. "Tengo curiosidad. ¿!Qué hice mal? Quiero decir... no pareces mayor que yo que cuando lo inventé, a no ser que tengas la suerte del principiante o seas muy talentoso". Tomó un sorbo y sonrió con sinceridad.

Naruto pestañeó, y de repente tuvo que admitir que había una especie de brecha borrosa en su memoria. Concentrándose, intentó recordar lo que había hecho para terminar en el pasado: estaba en una misión, estaba distraído, les habían tendido una emboscada... y finalmente, él había usado el jutsu que Minato había escrito en el pergamino.

¿Pero por qué lo había logrado?

"Oh... yo... ", se rascó en la sien, "Lo siento. En realidad se me escapó de la memoria. Está todo... borroso. Estaba en una misión y fuimos emboscados y... usé el jutsu, pero no me había funcionado antes... fue extraño.

"Hm." el Hokage miró dentro de la taza antes de sentarse y se frotó la barbilla, "La pérdida de memoria puede ser un efecto secundario de viajar en el tiempo. Después de todo, nunca esperé que sea fácil teletransportarse al pasado. Ya ves, los jutsu espacio-temporales son engañosos. Incluso el Hiraishin... sabes lo que es el Hiraishin, ¿verdad?"

Un guiño. "Sí, significa que puedes tele-"

"Bien, bien, eso es todo lo que quería oír. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Incluso con ese jutsu, he sentido efectos secundarios. Por ejemplo, en la guerra, cuando tenía que usarlo muchas veces, empecé a sentirme realmente enfermo y mareado. Fue un poco embarazoso pero bueno", explicó, "Entonces no debería sorprenderme que no puedas recordar mucho. Mejorará con el paso del tiempo."

"Oh. De acuerdo." Dios, su padre era muy hablador. ¿Acaso su madre no le había dicho que era al revés? Espera... si ella tenía razón, ¿ella hablaría incluso más que su padre?

"¿Algún otro efecto? ¿Mareos? ¿Náuseas?"

"No, supongo. Espero."

"Está bien. Hablando de tiempo." Minato no dejaba de sonreír. "¿Cómo te hacemos volver?"

"¿Volver?"

"A tu tiempo." Terminó el Hokage, "Obviamente, no puedes quedarte aquí. ¿Has nacido ya?"

"Bueno, ¿a qué día estamos?"

"A veintiuno de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y cuatro."

Naruto frunció el ceño e hizo algunos cálculos con la cabeza, encontrando muy difícil hacer las matemáticas más básicas sin calculadora. Frotándose la barbilla, empezó a contar con los dedos. "Eh... no, no he nacido todavía. Mi cumpleaños es el-"

"Suficiente información", le interrumpió Minato levantando la mano, "Cuanto menos conozca sobre ti y el futuro, mejor. No sé qué clase de efecto puede haber si me cuentas más de lo que deberías." Parecía que hablaba más para él que para Naruto. " ¿Qué pasaría si ya hubieras cambiado la historia sólo con venir aquí... qué pasaría si tu presencia en un tiempo donde no has nacido afecta a la historia? Hm... interesante... tal vez hay alguna manera de... hacer un jutsu de invisibilidad, ¿o quizás sólo cambien pocas cosas si dejo que los demás no te vean? Hmm... ", se dio cuenta de golpe que estaba hablando para sí mismo, y se mostró divertido por eso.

"Ah, perdón, me fui, Bueno, dejemos de compartir información. A no ser que yo, desesperadamente, te lo pida de rodillas o en mi lecho de muerte. Te lo ordeno como tu Hokage."

"O-Oh. Bueno, ok", Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Está bien por mí."

Realmente no estaba bien con eso. Había un montón de cosas que se moría por contarle a su padre - cosas que un hijo siempre quería contarle a su padre, como haber completado el Rasengan, como haber parado la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, como cumplía los deseos de Jiraiya-sensei y los suyos, y muchas más cosas, la lista de Naruto era interminable.

Pero lo más importante, y eso era como una piedra en su corazón, Naruto deseaba contarle a su padre lo que pasaría en la noche de su nacimiento - por unos muy egoístas razonas. Él quería crecer con sus padres, sentirse amado y aceptado, ser acunado por los cálidos brazos de su madre y protegido por los fuertes brazos de su padre.

Y, Naruto podía jurarlo por todos los dioses, estaba tan cerca que podía escupirlo, contarle todo. Su sentido común, sin embargo, fue un poco más fuerte, y se las arregló para mantener su boca cerrada.

Más o menos.

A pesar de todo, se sentía más cómodo a cada segundo. Se sentía como si todo ese tiempo él y Minato hubieran sido padre e hijo. Bueno, tal vez eso era ir un poco lejos, quizá podía llamarlo amigo, o conocido, pero disfrutaba de la presencia del joven; y lo tranquilo que había tomado todo el tema del 'chico del futuro' aliviaba a Naruto.

Bueno, hasta ahora, al menos lo estaba.

Porque en ese momento, los labios de Minato se curvaron en una peligrosa sonrisa y dijo, "Todavía hay una pieza que no encaja en este puzle. ¿Cómo viene un chico de tu edad que lleva el nombre del clan Uzumaki, que todos sabemos que se extinguió salvo unas pocas excepciones, y siendo mi esposa embarazada una de las últimas?"

El corazón de Naruto bajó hasta su estómago, luego subió y empezó a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Incluso sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban - tenía que mantener la calma, pero los ojos de Minato se clavaron en el sin piedad y temió que -sin importar si era mentira o verdad- pudiera despegar los labios.

De repente, otro pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Naruto - y no sabía si empezar a reír o llorar por ello, era igualmente ridículo como brillante. Devolvió la mirada con confianza -_¿por qué me lo estás preguntando si ya lo sabes, señor Sabelotodo?_- y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. De repente, había algo que quería que Minato supiera; y él también podía jugar a ese juego.

Y entonces, Naruto dijo con orgullo: "Bueno, quizás mi padre tuviera un affaire con tu esposa."

* * *

"¡C-Creo que no fue una buena idea!", la ansiedad iba creciendo en su interior y colocó sus brazos delante de él, pero había una mano más fuerte que le empujaba entre sus omóplatos, haciendo que avanzara, "Realmente, yo no... "

"Shhh." Minato le silenció con severidad y le empujó más cerca de la puerta, marcada con un plato pulido de plata que tenía _4F - Namikaze _grabado en ella. "Mi mujer es un poco impetuosa, pero en su interior es buena."

"¿Ah, en serio?"

"Sí, sólo que ella no lo sabe todavía." El Hokage sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ellos y el apartamento, "Además ella estará encantada de conocer a alguien de su clan."

Los ojos de Naruto centellearon con pánico. "Pero ya te he explicado-"

"¿Te refieres a tu pequeña broma de antes?", aunque no pudiera ver su sonrisa, podía imaginarla, "Era buena. Pero no se lo cuentes."

"Por, ¿no va a reírse?"

"No, te arrancaría la cabeza."

"Oh." Naruto recordó la primera impresión que tuvo de su madre - diría que 'espeluznante'. Sí, sería mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Minato se vio como un estúpido los cinco primeros segundos después de su inocente broma, y después empezó a reírse de una manera que Naruto temió que tuviera que darle los primeros auxilios.  
Considerando que su madre era más exaltada e irascible que su padre, probablemente la única manera de estar a salvo era mantenerse callado - o realmente le arrancaría la cabeza al escuchar su pequeña broma.

Minato cogió la llave del abrigo de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura, la abrió y empujó a Naruto sin piedad, llamándola. "¡Cariño, estoy en casa! ¡Y traigo un invitado!"

"¿Un invitado?", llegó el estridente grito desde la otra habitación, unido al sonido de freír de una sartén, "¡Sólo he cocinado para dos! ¿Por qué no has llamado?"

Naruto tropezó al entrar y olió algo parecido al ramen. Su boca se hizo agua, volvió a coger el equilibrio y automáticamente le echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo estaba muy ordenado y bonito, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema suave, la luz era tenue, el suelo estaba pulido. Las fotografías cubrían las paredes, las ventanas abiertas dejaban pasar el aire, moviendo cortinas de seda.  
Minato se quitó los zapatos y Naruto le copió, recordando la poca educación que tenía. Siguió a su padre, vacilante, por el pasillo, arrastrando gratamente los pies por el suelo de madera.

Minato se volvió para verle. "¿Quieres zapatillas?"

"Estoy bien", dijo titubeante, preguntándose dónde se había ido su confianza. Se sentía pequeño e inseguro, no era él mismo, y todo porque iba a conocer a su madre.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron en la cocina Naruto se sintió como en casa. La habitación era bastante grande para ser una cocina de sólo dos personas, con una isla y una gran encimera para trabajar. Estaba hecho un desastre, causada por la sesión de cocina de su madre, y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran por la mesa, hasta donde había un jarrón con unas peonías rosas.

"Perdona cielo, pero creo que querrás conocer a este chico", dijo Minato, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Uzumaki Kushina estaba de pie junto al horno, con un delantal manchado puesto sobre sus ropas. Su largo pelo rojo estaba recogido en un moño deshecho y cuando se giró, Naruto vio la cuchara en su mano, que se veía como un arma letal. Su bonita cara tenía una mueca de ira y pudo ver su increíblemente enorme vientre abultado debajo de la ropa. Lo que, había que decir, era porque dentro estaba su versión bebé e iba a nacer en menos de tres semanas. Era muy extraño, pensar que él estaba ahí dentro, y sería mejor parar de mirarla como un bobo porque lo notaría y-

"¿Está este niño mirándome? ¡Sé que me veo gorda!", se lamentó, y apuntó con la cuchara a su marido, enfadada, "¡Mentiroso! ¡Me dijiste que me veía preciosa con mi vientre!"

Minato había perdido la pelea antes de empezar, "Y-Y lo eres-"

Estaba a punto de llorar, "Oh, ¿por qué está este pequeño cabrón tan cómodo dentro? ¡Estoy harta de estar embarazada! ¡Me enferma no poder ver mis pies, de estar gorda, de que me duela todo todo el tiempo! ¿Y sabes de quién es la culpa?"

"Eh-"

"¡Estás en lo cierto, señor! ¡Tuya!"

"Umm, Kushina, tenemos un invitado-"

Las lágrimas desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado, sonrió a Naruto, se acercó a él y empezó a agitarle la mano enérgicamente. "¡Ah, sí! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Soy Uzumaki Kushina, la preciosa esposa de Minato, la kunoichi más talentosa de Konoha, temida por mis enemigos y querida por mis aliados!", Naruto podía ver cómo su padre pronunciaba lo mismo en silencio a su espalda, pero con una expresión divertida en la cara. Al parecer, la introducción tenía una historia detrás.

"Espero que tengas hambre, aunque temo no haber preparado suficiente comida, gracias a que mi marido no me informó sobre ti", ella frunció el ceño, "Guau, tienes una barba extraña, parecen bigotes**. **¿Es alguna moda de ahora?"

Naruto se veía totalmente desbordado por la situación, ahora tenía la prueba viviente de que su madre era una máquina de hablar. "Eh, en verdad... "  
"Realmente te pegan. ¡Se ven lindos!"

"Eh... gracias, supongo", contestó, sin sentirse capaz de mirarla a los ojos, "Umm, perdona los inconv-"

"¡Shhh! ¡Siéntate!", espetó Kushina, y le rellenó un bol con ramen, "Sólo improvisaré algo si nos quedamos sin comida." Sonrió, de la manera más dulce que Naruto había visto jamás, y sintió una ola de calor en su estómago. "Aquí tienes, toma algo de ramen primero, parece que no comer bien, estás en los huesos. ¿Te gusta el ramen?"

Naruto se sentó y educadamente se quitó el hitae-ate, lo dobló y lo guardó dentro de su porta shuriken. "No tienes idea", contestó, babeando ante la imagen del ramen casero que estaba delante de él. Inhaló el olor, tomó los palillos que le tendía y empezó a comer. "¡Itadakimasu!", y sólo después de haber termino el primer sorbo de caldo caliente, supo que había acabado en algún lugar del cielo en vez de en el pasado. "¡Es el mejor ramen que he probado! ¡Incluso mejor que el de Ichiraku!"

Kushina rió y se escondió detrás de su mano, aunque él perfectamente sabía que su modestia era sólo un paripé, "Bueno, él consiguió la receta del ramen de mí. Porque, de verdad, su ramen sabía a mierda. Alguien tenía que decírselo.

"Por supuesto", le sonrió antes de perderse otra vez en el ramen, "¡Está delicioso!"

"¿No puedo saber quién eres? Nunca te había visto antes por Konoha... ", dijo, mientras Minato se sentaba, se quitaba su hitae-ate y sonreía a Naruto (¿alguna vez para este chico de sonreír?)

Naruto entró en pánico por un segundo, e instantáneamente le miró en busca de ayuda. ¿Qué debía contestar? Si le decía su nombre, ella lo sabría inmediatamente, y no sabía si ella no cambiaría su actitud si no le decía quién era.

"Bueno", empezó, mirando a Minato, esperando que le diera una pista, "Yo-"

"Es un pequeño genio", sonrió su padre. "Terminó mi jutsu espacio-temporal, aquel que empecé hace unos años, ¿te acuerdas, cariño?"

Su mirada era letal. "Sí, recuerdo cómo tuve que ver por interminables horas practicando esa mierda."

"Ah, sí, eso, también", sonrió, "Bueno, ¡él logró completarlo! Y aquí está, el chico del futuro. Espera un segundo", dijo, y se frotó la barbilla, pensativo, "¿Qué suena mejor? ¿El chico que viajó en el tiempo? ¿El chico que saltó a través del tiempo?"

"¿No hay una película que se llama así?", preguntó Kushina, sirviéndole un bol de ramen a su marido.

"Maldición", dijo Minato, como si estuviera realmente decepcionado. Cogió los palillos. "Bueno, aquí está y es bastante guay. Me gusta."

"Guau, del futuro", contestó, pero no estaba muy impresionada. Se sentó con su propio ramen, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Uh... ", el corazón le latía con fuerza contra su garganta y se lamió los labios, "Uzumaki Naruto" dijo, sintiendo que su lengua estaba siendo demasiado perezosa para moverse. Y entonces vieron que Kushina estaba helada. Naruto tuvo en mal presentimiento de eso. Si Minato ya sabía quién era, Kushina lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Después de todo, ella era su madre.

"¿Uzumaki... Naruto?", preguntó, y le miró largamente antes de estallar en una risa no muy femenina, golpeando la mesa con su fina mano y apoyando la otra en su vientre. "¡No puede ser! Todos los Uzumakis tienen el pelo rojo. Como mucho, algo castaño. Ninguno es tan rubio como tú. ¿Seguro que no eres un Namikaze, tan brillante como eres? Jaja, que buena broma, ¿lo pillas, cariño? ¿lo pillas?"

Minato se rió secamente. "Sí, hilarante.", contestó con una voz que hizo bajar la temperatura más baja que cero.

"¿Eh... ?"

"Oh, no debes saberlo. Volviendo a los buenos viejos tiempos, cuando este marica y yo éramos dos dulces gennin en la Academia", explicó su madre, apuntando con el dedo a Minato, "Mira, él podrá ser el Hokage y todo lo que quieras, pero entonces, la gente siempre se reía de su pelo. Y como era un genio, la gente empezó a decir 'tan brillante como un Namikaze', esa es la gracia. Ah, los viejos tiempos, los echo de menos."

"Para ti puede que fuera gracioso", gruñó Minato, levemente ruborizado, "Gracias por contarle al chaval esos detalles, cielo, había empezado a darle una impresión guay. Lo has arruinado."

"Siempre es un placer, cielo.", entonces abrió la boca y volvió la cabeza hacia Naruto, "Gosh, ¿tu nombre es _Naruto_? Vaya, ¡qué gran coincidencia! Porque, ya ves, ¡Minato y yo queríamos llamar a nuestro niño Naruto también!"

"¿Oh, de verdad?", contestó, riendo de manera extraña, sorbiendo la sopa, esperando que todo terminara ya.

"Sí", dijo Minato, cogiendo algunos fideos con sus palillos, "No sabía que los libros de Jiraiya-sensei fueran tan populares."

"Eh, bueno, sus libros no-porno. El resto se venden muy bien, en realidad. Kakashi acaba de terminar la nueva copia de Icha-Icha. Le tomó menos de un día.", su madre sorbió los fideos felizmente.

"Dios, no sé que hice mal con ese chico...", Minato suspiró y se perdió en sus pensamientos otra vez, "El es un talentosos shinobi, pero tal vez la falta de figura materna... o tal vez he sido demasiado indulgente con él... o tal vez no debería haberle llevado a esa estúpida guerra... ", se revolvió su pelo rubio, desesperadamente, "Le he traumatizado y ahora está escapando de la realizar con esos libros porno... oh Dios mío, he arruinado la vida del chico, lo sé, lo sé... él nunca saldrá de ANBU y será un jounin, cogerá un equipo de gennin y dejará su herencia al mundo... ¡y es mi culpa!"

"Otra vez igual", suspiró Kushina, pero Minato no la escuchó. Ella colocó una mano delante de su boca y se acercó a Naruto, "No te preocupes, está bien. Es sólo que... bueno, creo que el más traumatizado durante la guerra fue él. Todo el Hiraishin y demás le ha dañado la cabeza"

"Ya había escuchado eso."

"Ya ves", Kushina le sonrió y decidió cambiar de tema, "¡Estoy tan feliz de que haya más Uzumakis en Konoha!", sorbió sonoramente, "¿Quiénes son tus padres?"

"Bueno... ", tragó sonoramente y empezó a tartamudear, "Ellos... bueno... y-yo s-soy huérfano.", Eso si ignorabas el hecho de que sus dos padres vivían en su cabeza. O habían vivido en su cabeza, dado que ambos se habían ido a donde quiera que se fuera después de muertos. Miró la cara de Minato, que empezaba a dar signos de comprensión.

Naruto se sintió culpable.

"Oh", Kushina le miró con sincera simpatía, "Lamento escuchar eso."

"Sí", susurró y volvió sus ojos al tazón de ramen, "Yo también."

Su madre le sonrió valientemente al terminar su sopa. "Bueno, he hecho un poco de arroz frito con cerdo y algunos vegetales, y había pensado tomar un helado de fresa y vainilla con sirope de chocolate de postre. ¿Te gusta?"

Naruto se rió como un idiota, "En realidad, no suelo comer nada aparte de ramen... jejeje", se rascó detrás de la cabeza, "Aunque puedo probar un poco. ¡Suena genial!"

"Respuesta correcta. Puedo ver que no comes sano, pero entiendo cómo te sientes: cuando te vuelves adicto a ese sabor, para cuando quieres darte cuenta te has comido siete tazones de ramen seguidos."

"Exactamente."

"No te preocupes, te enseñaré a cocinar algunas cosas riquísimas, así cuando vuelvas, podrás cuidar bien de ti mismo, chaval", sonrió y cuando terminaron con el ramen, ella continuó cocinando.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, cariño, me preguntaba... ", empezó Minato, "Necesitamos saber cómo devolverlo a su tiempo, y cómo vamos a tardar un poco mientras lo hacemos, podría quedarse en la habitación de invitados hasta entonces, ¿no?"

Ella se dio la vuelta y le miró. "¿La habitación de invitados? Sabes que nuestro bebé va a nacer en menos de tres semanas, ¡y la habitación de invitados va a ser su cuarto! ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo, eh?"

"Hey, no es my culpa que faltara pintura azul, y dijiste que querías azul-aciano, y lo reservé, pero todavía no ha llegado y sin pintura, ¡pues no puedo pintarlas paredes!"

"¿Entonces es mi culpa que el niño vaya a nacer pronto? ¡Necesitamos pintar su cuarto! Todos los bebés tienen un cuarto, no querrás cambiarle los pañales en la cocina, ¿no?"

Minato la miró fijamente. "Sólo tomará una semana y entonces lo haré, seguro. Pero hasta entonces él", señaló con el dedo a Naruto, "Necesita un lugar para estar. ¿Qué, quieres que le lleve con Jiraiya-sensei?"

Ella abrió la boca, indignada, "¡No, no puedes hacer eso! Ese Ero-sennin ensuciaría su mente."

"¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Kakashi es demasiado joven."

"Obviamente."

"Eso nos deja a nuestros mejores amigos del clan Uchiha."

Ella palideció drásticamente. "Dios, ¡Mikoto _te mataría_ si haces eso! Tiene que cuidar a un bebé y a un niño, sin mencionar a su extraño marido", suspiró de nuevo, "Está bien. Mientras nuestro bebé Naruto tenga su cuarto cuando nazca, Naruto del futuro puede quedarse."

"Gracias", dijo Naruto, cortés, pero no ayudaba pensar que no necesitarían ese cuarto, y trató de ignorar la tristeza que crecía en su tripa, pero era duro.  
Él no pudo evitar preguntarse si su preciosa casa sería destruida en el ataque del Kyuubi, como se sentiría que todo ese trabajo duro se desperdiciaba así de fácil. A su lado se sentaba el hombre que haría todo lo posible y más para salvar a su familia, aldea y futuro. A su otro lado estaba la mujer quien, en sus últimos momentos, pensaría antes en la felicidad de los demás que en la suya propia. Y dónde él estaba sentado, entre esos dos grandes héroes, se sentía pequeño e insignificante.

No había manera de que pudiera quitarse de la cabeza las dos palabras más tristes del punto - '¿Y sí...?'. ¿Y sí él podía prevenir todas esas cosas horribles que pasarían la noche de su nacimiento? ¿Salvar a su padre, a su madre y a tantos otros? Él tendría una familia, sería feliz y tendría una infancia plena.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que era una estupidez empezar a pensar que podía cambiar el pasado de alguna manera; como si al poseer el conocimiento sobre viajes en el tiempo, sabía que todo sucedía por alguna razón. Y aquí estaba de nuevo, sentado en la mesa con sus padres-que discutían-, y tuvo la sensación que el destino había movido los hilos en este juego.

* * *

Ta-daaaaam, ¡feliz reunión familiar completa! ¡Espero que améis la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki!

Escribidme algún review, de acueeerdooo?

~Janie

*

*  
Espero que no haya problemas de traducción. Puf... ¡había cosas que realmente me han rayado! Cuando Minato llega a casa, pone algo así como 'procedió a eliminar la distancia entre ellos y su apartamento', pero me sonaba tan bizarro que lo traduje como que se acercó.  
Los apodos cariñosos los traduje como 'cariño' y 'cielo', porque 'sweetheart'-¿'corazón'? me suena más para decírselo a los niños.

Muchas gracias por los review y los fav, me habéis animado a coger huecos de donde no los tenía para continuar ^^

En fin, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí :3


End file.
